


It's Okay When I Do It

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, PDA, very goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico Yazawa and Umi Sonoda are unified by one thing: their utter irritation at their shameless groupmates.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Minami Kotori, Hoshizora Rin/Kousaka Honoka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishikino Maki/Toujou Nozomi/Koizumi Hanayo, Sonoda Umi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	It's Okay When I Do It

Eli wasn’t sure exactly what to say in this situation.

She certainly felt like she should be scolding Nico, but the utter _brazenness_ of her actions were so shocking that she was speechless.

Just last week, Nico had scolded her for giving Kotori a kiss on the cheek.

“Eli!” she’s snapped, stomping over to them. “Have you forgotten you’re an idol? What if someone took a photo?”

“We’re in the clubroom, Nico…” Eli had said, but Nico hadn’t been convinced.

“You have to act like an idol at all times,” she had insisted. “You too, Kotori! I know you two are dating, but there’s no reason to let loose so much outside of the privacy of your own homes.”

She wasn’t the only one who’d been chastised either. Nico had snapped at Hanayo for cuddling up to Maki too much too. And Umi had gone on a tirade about “shamelessness” when Honoka had fed Rin some of her bento in their usual sappy, over the top couple-y way. Nico had even gotten on Nozomi’s case, for being a little handsy with Maki and Hanayo.

Actually, on second though, Eli agreed with that one.

But after weeks of Umi and Nico’s two woman crusade against PDA in μ’s, in today’s club meeting Umi had sat down, looking a little bashful, and Nico had immediately sat on her lap like it was the most natural thing in the world, tucking Umi’s arm around her and barely even acknowledging the room full of stares.

That had been bad enough, but when Kotori was digging around for her design materials, Nico had leaned up and kissed Umi, right on the lips, in front of everyone, and things had clearly gone too far.

“Nico,” Eli said, crossing her arms and meeting Nico’s eyes. Nico looked utterly unrepentant. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for Kotori to find the design sketches in her bag?” Nico said, as if it was obvious.

“Besides that,” Eli said sternly.

“Nothing?” Nico said.

“You’re sitting on Umi’s nap, Nico.”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Nico said.

“Yes, _that_ ,” Maki said, interrupting. “What happened to “respecting the love ban”?”

“I don’t wanna hear that from little miss different coloured lipstick stains on each cheek,” Nico said, and Maki flushed red and immediately started rubbing at her unblemished cheeks, which earned a smirk from Nico.

“Besides, it’s not like anyone’s going to get a picture right now,” Nico said airily. “Every idol has secrets.”

“You were telling me just the other day that an idol had to be on her best behaviour at all times,” Eli said frostily.

Nico sniffed, turning her head away. “Nico is always at the peak of her idol charm. Right, Umi?”

“Um…” Umi said, looking apologetically at Eli. “...yes.”

“See?” Nico said triumphantly.

“...How did you two even end up together?” Eli asked, sighing. “You never even seemed to talk much before.”

“Well, we were talking about how lax everyone around here had gotten recently,” Nico said. “And you know, the conversation was fun, and we ended up talking about other things, and got closer bit by bit, you know how it goes.”

Eli stared at her in disbelief.

“And you don’t see anything wrong with that?”

“No?” Nico said. “Umi, give me another kiss.”

Umi looked at Eli with an utterly helpless and deeply ashamed look, but she still leaned down and captured Nico’s lips with her own.

“...I can’t believe you,” Eli said, sighing.

“That’s Niccochi for you,” Nozomi said. “Truly unbelievable.”


End file.
